Qui a tué Peter Pan ?
by Ambroisia
Summary: Anatol Ambers, jeune adulte londonien, part à la recherche de Peter Pan, à la demande des Enfants Perdus.
1. Chapitre 1 : Anatol Ambers

Chapitre 1 : Anatol Ambers.

On était en 1921. Cela faisait dix ans déjà que Wendy Darling était revenue du Pays Imaginaire. Elle était devenue une jeune femme superbe, aux longs cheveux dorés qui lui tombaient dans le creux des reins. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait à plusieurs reprises repoussé des propositions de mariage, pour finir par succomber à celle d'un certain Arold Timferson. De leur union étaient nés deux beaux enfants, et la petite famille écoulait ses jours tranquillement dans la banlieue de Londres.

Suite à de longues conversations avec ses parents et avec des médecins spécialisés, il avait été conclu que le voyage de Wendy au pays des éternels enfants n'avait été qu'une illusion sortie droit de l'esprit romanesque de la jeune fille. Ainsi, quelques mois à peine après son épopée fantastique au Pays Imaginaire, elle s'était elle même convaincue que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve et qu'il était désormais temps de grandir.

Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour raconter cette histoire si brillamment écrite par James Matthew Barrie, car il ne serait d'aucune utilité de répéter ce qu'ont vécu les enfants Darling au pays du jeune Peter Pan, tant cela nous est décrit en détail dans l'édition originale. A l'époque de notre récit, Wendy et ses frères sont devenus adultes et tous sont convaincus que leurs imaginations débordantes leur avaient joué ce mauvais tour.

En 1987, l'éternel enfant Peter Pan a donc sombré dans l'oubli, et nul n'aurait été à même d'éluder de qui il s'agissait.

Anatol Ambers n'était plus un enfant, assurément.

La trentaine passée, il avait un visage fin et marqué, et les traits taillés à coups de serpe. Ses épais sourcils noirs étaient continuellement froncés au-dessus de ses yeux sombres, car il passait ses journée dans l'observatoire où il travaillait à struter le ciel à travers la lunette du télescope dernier cri, à tenter de découvrir de nouvelles planètes et de vérifier la position des satellites. Ce travail lui abimait les yeux un peu plus chaque jour, mais il refusait obstinément de se doter de lunettes qui, disait-il, le gêneraient dans son travail. Chacune de ses journées était semblable aux autres : à sept heures quarante-cinq précises il se levait, déjeunait, se préparait pour le bus de huit heures trente, et arrivait à son travail à neuf heures. A treize heures trente, il déjeunait, puis rentrait chez lui à dix-huit heures.

Il n'avait pas vu filer sa jeunesse : enfant, il rêvait de devenir astronaute, mais les réprobations continuelles de son père et ses résultats scolaires catastrophiques l'en avaient dissuadé. Il avait donc atterri dans cet observatoire au nord de Londres, où il gagnait chaque mois à peine assez pour payer le loyer de son appartement miteux qui se trouvait être une chambre de bonne au dernier étage d'un immeuble ancien des bas quartiers. Malgré sa catégorie sociale peu aisée, Ambers était toujours vétu d'un costume de toile grise usé jusqu'à la corde mais d'une propreté impeccable. De même, ses cheveux roux étaient toujours parfaitement aplatis sur son crâne et sa barbe rasée au plus près. Sa condition sociale ne lui permettait pas de fréquenter des gens de la Haute, mais il côtoyait dans le cadre de son travail de nouveaux bourgeois enrichis par la guerre, en attente d'un titre de noblesse décerné par son Altesse Royale.

En somme, Anatol Ambers avait une vie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire pour cette époque à Londres, et sa vie n'avait nul autre intérêt que celui apporté par son travail. Sa mère était morte en couche et son père, banquier à la retraite, était tombé dans un alcoolisme profond dont il ne sortirait probablement jamais : de ce fait personne ne tenait à Anatol et lui-meme ne se souciait de personnes. Sans attaches, il rêvait de parcourir l'Afrique, où de nouveaux mouvements revendiquant l'indépendance l'intriguaient tout particulièrement.

Mais nous ne passerons pas notre temps à décrire la vie banale et inintéressante qui était celle d'Ambers avant ce 21 janvier 1921. Car ce jour-là, penché comme à son habitude sur son télescope, Ambers vit passer quelque chose qui ne ressemblait ni de près ni de loin à un quelconque objet extraterrestre : un enfant volant


	2. Chapitre 2 : La rencontre avec Peter Pan

Chapitre 2 : Comment Ambers perd son travail et fait la connaissance d'un enfant pas comme les autres.

Ambers frappa à la porte du bureau du Directeur d'une vois tremblante, pâle comme un linge. La voix grave et désagréable de son supérieur lui parvint à travers la porte : "Je suis occupé". Ambers, nullement troublé par cet remarque, frappa à nouveau.

Un gros soupir précéda un "J'espère que c'est important" provenant du bureau. Ambers poussa la porte et avança timidement. Le bureau luxueux dans lequel il se trouvait était décoré de divers objets en argent ou recouverts de feuilles d'or. Tout respirait le luxe, notamment les grandes baies vitrés permettant une vue superbe sur la ville de Londres et sur le ciel étoilé. Derrière un bureau de chêne massif, le Directeur, plongé dans des papiers, ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Ambers était entré. Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva les yeux.

- Ambers ? J'espère que cette interruption en vaut la peine. Et ne me reparlez pas d'une augmentation ou vous êtes viré.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, s'empressa de dire Ambers.

- Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? Avez-vous fait une découverte qui vaille la peine de venir me déranger personnellement ?

Le Directeur se redressa soudain sur son fauteuil et fronça les sourcils.

- Une nouvelle planète, peut être ?

- Pas de planète, Monsieur. J'ai vu un garçon.

Le Directeur resta muet de stupeur.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Gronda-t il après quelques instants. Dites moi que c'est une blague, et vous êtes viré.

- Pas le moins du monde, Monsieur. J'ai vu un garçon volant par la lunette du télescope.

Le visage du Directeur devint rouge de colère ; il brandit le poing et l'abattit sur la table en un fracas étourdissant.

- Dégagez d'ici ! Hurla-t il. Je ne veux plus vous voir !

Penaud et terrifié, Ambers ne songea plus à s'expliquer et s'enfuir en courant. De retour à son poste de travail, il se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Ses yeux ne l'avaient certes jamais trompé et il était persuadé d'avoir vu l'enfant, mais le Directeur ne pouvait pas le croire, bien évidemment. Il était ainsi, songeur, lorsque entra dans la pièce un petit homme chétif vêtu d'un petit béret à carreaux portant de grosses lunettes rondes qui lui mangaient la moitié du visage.

- Ambers ? Fit-il d'une voix cassante.

L'interessé sursauta et se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

- Speaners

(En cours d'écriture


End file.
